


Day 3: Mistletoe

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Clint Is On A Mission, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Mistletoe hat, mistletoe kisses, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Clint is determined to get a Christmas kiss from Bucky and goes to great lengths to get it.





	

"Clint that is a terrible plan." Natasha stated as she listened to Clint's latest scheme whilst they practised their hand to hand combat. "It's brilliant and cute and totally romantic." Clint defended, he'd been thinking long and hard about it and did not appreciate his best friend telling him that it sucked. Regardless if she was usually right. "It's idiotic." Clint pouted and Natasha gave a sigh. "I mean mistletoe, seriously? Who even uses that stuff anymore? And how do you even plan on using it? Just stick a load up around the tower and hope for the best?" Okay maybe she had a point. "Mistletoe is a traditional christmas plant and I haven't thought that far ahead yet." She gave another sigh and shook her head at him. "Exactly Clint, you haven't thought this through at all." 

Clint decided to ignore Natasha's opinion and instead develop his totally awesome plan. In the end he was pretty damn proud of his creativeness. 

"Oh my god Barton, what are you wearing?!" It was Christmas Eve and Clint had decided to put his plan into action. The Avengers were having a small party to celebrate and everyone was getting into the festive spirit in one way or another. Tony had a santa hat, Natasha had antlers, Bruce a particularly gaudy christmas jumper and Clint? Well Clint had a piece of Mistletoe dangling from a wire that he'd attached to a headband. 

"Seriously Clint?" Natasha was sat with Pepper and Jane and shaking her head at him. "Trust me, Nat I'm a genius."  
"Someone's a little desperate for some action tonight!" Tony grinned from where he sat precariously on the arm of the chair Bruce was sat in. "Well it's certainly a creative solution." The scientist mused. Tony only laughed harder. "Well that's one word for it."

Before Clint could snap a reply he became distracted by Steve, Bucky and Sam's entrance. "Clint man." Sam laughed, shaking his head and making the bells on his elf hat jingle. Steve just stood staring at him in confusion but Bucky gave a soft smile, one of the crooked genuine one's that made his whole face light up. The one's Clint had fallen in love with. "Cute." 

"Hey Barton. If you can actually get a kiss out of that thing I will give you a hundred bucks." Rhodey declared, offering his hand to shake. "Ooh, I'll second that." Tony called. Clint laughed, $200 and a kiss from Bucky. This was set to be a good night. 

The drinks were flowing and everyone was enjoying themselves. Clint found himself chatting with an overly cheerful Jane. "He keeps watching you ya know." She observed, causing Clint to raise an eyebrow. "Who does?" She gave him an amused look. "Barnes." 

Clint glanced over to find Bucky quickly glancing away, blushing slightly. He smiled triumphantly to himself. "So what's going on there then?" She asked with a knowing look. "Nothing." Clint shrugged. "Well, nothing yet." That wouldn't last much longer if he had anything to do with it. She grinned brightly, eyes alight with excitement. "Oh?" She raised a delicate eyebrow and he couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. "I like him." He admitted. "And I think he like's me back but I dunno." She gave a light laugh. "Well then, what are you doing stood over here with me? Go talk to him! Use you magic mistletoe powers." He laughed hard as she shoved him in the direction of the couch. 

He ended up making a beeline for the drinks before heading back to the couch where Bucky now lounged alone. "You not drinking?" He asked as he sat down. "There's not much point. The only thing I can get drunk on is that Asgardian stuff Thor always brings and the after affects are _not_ worth it, trust me." Bucky shuddered making Clint laugh. 

"Okay seriously though, what's with this?" He flicked at Clint's mistletoe making the archer grin. "It's mistletoe, you're supposed to kiss under it." Bucky rolled his eyes. "I know that much! I'm not _that_ old." He huffed. "Well, I'm trying to win a kiss." Bucky nodded slowly. "For the bet." Clint shrugged. "Well that's just an added bonus." 

"You know mistletoe only works if two people are standing under it, right?" Bucky said as he reached up and started to fiddle with the wire on the top of Clint's head, bending it forward slightly. "There you go. Now you can fit two people under it." Cling smiled licking his lips slightly as Bucky swallowed. "Now you can go off and kiss whoever you want." He whispered. "I'm pretty comfortable here." Bucky swallowed again, a nervous gesture. "What about your kiss?" He cleared his throat as Clint shifted slightly in his seat. "Well, you know, you are technically under the mistletoe too now." 

Bucky opened his mouth and closed it again soundlessly, looking like a fish. "I, uh..." His eyes flicked between Clint and the mistletoe as he continued to shift slightly close. "I guess I am." He mumbled, eyes wide and dark. He bit down on his lower lip as he watched Clint, eyes still flicking between him and the plant hanging above them. "Make a move." Clint whispered, providing him with the option to get out before things moved to where he was uncomfortable. It was then that the last part of his resolve broke and he moved his hand to the back of Clint's neck, pulling him in to the kiss. 

Clint felt like a drowning man gripping onto a life preserver as his hands had quickly found a hold on Bucky's shoulder and in his hair. He couldn't bring himself to let go. They kissed frantically with an untamable desperation as neither of them were able to get enough of the other. Not even a lack of oxygen could stop them. 

Eventually Bucky pulled back, gently pressing his forehead against Clint's. "God damn it Barnes! You couldn't wait?" Tony groaned, pulling them back into reality. Bucky sat back to find that everyone was watching them. "It's not his fault I'm irresistable." Clint grinned, lacing their fingers together and squeezing his hand gently. "You're the one who made the stupid bet."  
"Technically Rhodey did."   
"Hey man, I made my own bet. No one asked you to join in." 

The pair began to bicker and just like that everyone's attention shifted away from them, much to Bucky's relief. "You okay?" Clint whispered and he nodded. "Yeah. It's just... a little overwhelming." Clint gently squeezed his hand again. "I'm here, I got you." Bucky smirked. "You know you didn't have to wear that stupid thing all night just to get a kiss out of me." Clint gave an overly dramatic sigh. "Now he tells me!" Bucky chuckled and leant in, pressing a kiss to Clint's cheek. "Happy Christmas Clint."   
"Happy Christmas Buck." 


End file.
